In the field of image processing, there are cases when there is a need to read a character string from an original image including a character string and a background image, convert the character string by translation and the like, and generate a new image including the converted character string and the background image.
For example, in a virtual shopping mall site, an image including a character string, such as “FINAL DAY” used during bargain sales and the like, and a background image, such as a graphic for issuing an alert, may be used. It is convenient to have a function for reading the character string from the image, translating the read character string into another language, and generating an image including the translated character string and the background image.
In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a server configured to receive an image request from a terminal, and transmit as an image response an image including a character or a character string designated by added information specified by an image parameter designated in the received image request.